Morte Meets Silent Hill
by ForgottenWolf
Summary: What happens when one of my characters is sent to Silent Hill? Based off an idea of a friend...
1. Dead Wife?

ForgottenWolf: ^_^ Hello, this is my first try at comedy. Odd isn't it, that'd I'd try it with Silent Hill?  
  
Morte: Well… it is you  
  
FW: Quiet you. Now all I need is a protagonist…  
  
Morte: O.O *runs*  
  
FW: Get back here, you coward of a demon.  
  
Morte: -___-'  
  
FW: Since you volunteered, you can be the protagonist ^___________^  
  
Morte: WHAT? Why me?  
  
FW: Because… this is based off my comic, you know, the one where me and my two friends go into Silent Hill  
  
Morte: But, but, but…  
  
FW: You've got no choice, and no demon powers. Off you go!  
  
Morte: *still "butting"*  
  
FW: Before I forget, I do not own Silent Hill nor its characters. They belong to Konami. But I do own this moron *points at Morte*  
  
~~~  
  
Note: Some of the characters will look different in appearance ^_^ enjoy!  
  
::Narrative::  
  
Name: Spoken words *actions* ~thoughts~  
  
~  
  
::Morte is standing in a bathroom, looking in a mirror::  
  
Morte: Why am I here? Why am I in this godforsaken town? Why am I in the women's bathroom? O_o  
  
::He walks out of the bathroom and goes to his car::  
  
Morte: *looking at the view* How the hell did I get a letter from my dead wife? I don't have one… I'm not even married! Well, since my car doesn't work I'll just walk the rest of the way.  
  
::So he starts walking until he hears some weird noises::  
  
Morte: O_o? Huh?   
  
*looks out into mist*   
  
Morte: OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay…… *keeps walking*  
  
Random creature: GRROOOOOOOWWWLL!  
  
Morte: O.O I'll be going now… *runs*  
  
::And so he ran all the way until he met a fence… in a very personal way::  
  
Morte: OW!! *rubs nose* *opens fence and walks in*   
  
A cemetery? Hmm, well… seems to be no other way.  
  
::So he walks in and finds a woman walking around the graves… She seems to be in her 'teens. She has light brown hair and bluish eyes, she seems to be searching for something::  
  
Morte: Excuse me…. um, may I ask you a –  
  
Woman: Momma? No, you're not my momma…   
  
Morte: Momma? Wtf are you talking are you talking about, woman?  
  
Woman: My name's Angela. I'm looking for my momma…  
  
Morte: Is she dead?   
  
Angela: No, she's not. I just thought she'd be here. My father and brother are here too, but I can't find them.  
  
Morte: O_O You're weird…  
  
Angela: THANK YOU ^__________________^  
  
Morte: Back to what I was asking… Am I going the right way to get Silent Hill?  
  
Angela: Yeah, just take that road… why are you going to Silent Hill?   
  
Morte: Uhh…. Just trying to find whoever sent me this letter… -_- Lemme guess… you're trying to find "Your mamma?"  
  
Angela: O.O How'd you know???  
  
Morte: -_-' I'm just a good guesser *walks away*  
  
::Eventually Morte gets to the actual town of Silent Hill::  
  
Morte: Am I there yet? No… Am I there yet? No… *walks into town* Am I there yet? YES!!!  
  
*sees shadowy figure in mist*   
  
Morte: O_o? I wonder what that is…. My common sense tells me I shouldn't go after it. But I am in a world based on a video game, so I shouldn't listen to my common sense meaning I should follow said shadowy figure. @_@ Too confusing, I'll just go after the damn thing  
  
::So going against his best judgment, Morte followed the thing::  
  
Morte: Waaaaaaaaaaiit uuuuuuuuuuup….. *mumbles* stupid thing, why'd I decide to follow it?  
  
*comes to a construction site and hears static coming from inside*  
  
Morte: Huh? (A/N: He says that a lot doesn't he?) Is that a radio?   
  
*steps in* *looks around and picks up radio* *shakes radio*  
  
Morte: Stupid thing, why don't you work right?   
  
Creature: groan…   
  
Morte: O.O wtf is that?   
  
*sees the shadowy figure and sees that it's actually a zombie-like creature*  
  
Morte: You're kidding me, right? I've seen scarier things in my food  
  
Zombie: *barfs on Morte*  
  
Morte: -_- … You're so dead you motherfu-  
  
Zombie: *barfs on Morte again*  
  
Morte: -_-;; THAT'S IT!!!   
  
::Morte proceeded to grab a nearby wooden plank, with a nail trough it ooooo, and beat the shit out of the zombie until nothing remained::  
  
Morte: ^_^ all done  
  
*walks out of construction site and hears the radio go all static-y again*  
  
Morte: *looks at radio while tilting head* Huh? Radio? What the hell is wrong with this damn radio?  
  
*radio starts playing evil music from hell… BRITNEY SPEARS*  
  
Morte: 0.0 OMGWTFH is this crap?!  
  
*throws radio down and proceeds to step on it repeatedly*  
  
Morte: Die… you… stupid radio… from hell!!!!  
  
*radio stops making evil sounds*  
  
Morte: Good, now be a good little radio and only warn me of monsters when they appear. ~I think I'll name those zombie-like creatures… BOB!~  
  
Radio: *sweat drop* (A/N: If a radio can sweat drop O_o)  
  
Morte: Haha… or maybe I'll call them "Patient Demons"  
  
::Morte then wandered around until he came to Neely's Bar::  
  
Morte: Wow, I don't really drink much, but I could use one right about now…  
  
*goes inside*  
  
Morte: *looking around* There's not much here, is there?  
  
*notices wall*  
  
Morte: *reading* "There was a HOLE here… it's gone now" O_o? Odd… why would somebody put that there? *smiling* I'll fix that…  
  
*casts spell that makes a really big HOLE appear*  
  
Morte: ^__^ *writing* "There was a HOLE hear… it's still here" Well, that's enough fun for now…   
  
*sees map on bar*  
  
Morte: Yoink… *takes map* Let's see here… There's an odd little mark here, hmm… I think I'll check that out.   
  
::Following his idea, Morte then goes to where the weird little mark is::  
  
Morte: *walking* This is taking too long, where the hell am I? *checks map* Hey, according to this I should be nearly there, all I have to do i-  
  
*sees dead body*  
  
Morte: Oh. There doesn't seem to be anything weird here. *sees key* Hmm? Shiny! *grabs key*  
  
Morte: Key, wonder what it's for.   
  
::Suddenly, Morte knew what the key was for::  
  
Morte: It's for the Woodside Apartments! Wait, how'd I know that O_o? Oh well…  
  
::So then Morte goes to the Woodside Apartments::  
  
Morte: Hmm… Wonder if there's a map for this place… *sees map* lucky me…  
  
*grabs map and walks up stairs*  
  
Morte: Damn it's too dark for even me to see, and I'm a demon…  
  
*radio goes off*  
  
Morte: Huh?  
  
::Patient Demon appears::  
  
Patient Demon: groan…  
  
Morte: DIE!!! *kills Patient Demon*  
  
Patient Demon: grrrooannn….. *dies*  
  
Morte: Good little Patient Demon ^_____^  
  
ForgottenWolf: Well, I guess that's enough for one day… what do you think Morte?  
  
Morte: *panting* Why… me… why not… Mara?  
  
FW: ^_^ Because you're my favorite, you were my first OC  
  
Morte: *sarcastically* Oh I'm so happy…  
  
FW: Good ^__^  
  
Morte: But….  
  
Mara: That was your one chance you, know…  
  
Morte: Damn… 


	2. Joe, the Pyramid Head and the Window

ForgottenWolf: Well… I'm still trying to get used to this. I think I'm doing good ^_^  
  
Morte: Says you…  
  
FW: -_-*   
  
Morte: O.O eep  
  
FW: Don't worry, I won't hurt you  
  
Morte: good…   
  
FW: Not yet anyway  
  
Mara: Ha-ha!  
  
FW: Mara!  
  
Mara: Huh?   
  
FW: I need a narrator   
  
Mara: Uhh, you mean me?  
  
FW: Uh-huh  
  
Mara: Will I get to torture Morte  
  
FW: Only once in a while  
  
Morte: Butbutbut…  
  
FW and Mara: On with the story!!!  
  
Morte BUT THIS IS A VIOLATION OF MY RIGHTS!!!!  
  
Note: Disclaimer and character note is in first chapter, enjoy!  
  
::Narrative::  
  
Name: Spoken words *actions* ~thoughts~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Morte walked through the apartments until he came to a door::  
  
Morte: Yeah, it's a door… *trying to open door* Unf… stupid piece of shit door. It doesn't open…   
  
Door: Lock broken  
  
Morte: please tell me the door didn't just talk…  
  
Door: …  
  
Morte: ._. *tries to open door*  
  
Door: Lock broken  
  
Morte: Okay then  
  
*walks to other door* *door opens*  
  
Morte: Yay!  
  
*goes inside*  
  
Morte: Ah!   
  
*light blinded him for a minute*  
  
Morte: *opening one eye* It's better now, where's that light coming from?  
  
*sees flashlight hanging from a mannequin*   
  
Morte: I'm guessing I need this… *takes flashlight*  
  
::Suddenly from the corner of the room, a mannequin wakes up. The mannequin has legs for arms and no head::  
  
Morte: O.O hey, that's kinda kinky...  
  
::Mara: BAD MORTE!! FOCUS!::  
  
Morte: Ah! Yes… Die evil legs thing! *kills mannequin*  
  
Morte: I think I'll name them "Legs" ^_^  
  
::Mara: Morte, you're a retard::  
  
Morte: HEY!!  
  
*goes upstairs and sees a key through the grating*  
  
Morte: Hmm I think I can reach that with my tail…  
  
*is about to grab the key with his tail when a girl comes out of nowhere and steps on his it*  
  
Morte: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Girl: Ha-ha! *kicks away key*  
  
Morte: You little bitch!   
  
Girl: *runs away*  
  
Morte: Grr… my tail *snffsnff* *pets tail*  
  
::Morte walks around some more and finds a handgun::  
  
Morte: HAHAHAHA Finally! I finally got a gun! Now, where's that little bitch?  
  
::Morte runs around looking for the little girl, but a scream stops him in his tracks::  
  
Morte: *concentrates on scream* Hmm the voice sounded male, 30ish, sounded like he was shot with a silencer, scared to death, or had his heart removed while he was alive… O_o damn I'm getting rusty…  
  
::As he is going into the room where he heard the scream come from, he sees a red glow-y demon standing behind grating::  
  
Morte: *squints eyes* Joe? Is that you?   
  
"Joe": Morte? Hey! What're you doing here?  
  
Morte: I just came to see who sent me this creepy letter. What're you doing?  
  
Joe: Well, I'm supposed to torture some human that's supposed to come by here looking for his dead wife by killing some other creature that looks just like his dead wife, but isn't even human and dies about three times. This is to somehow remind him of what he did to his wife, when he killed her by suffocating her with a pillow. Then once my brother and I have reached our goal, we're gonna impale ourselves on our spears ^_^…  
  
Morte: …  
  
Joe: I'm admiring the grating…  
  
Morte: Oh… well, see ya later!   
  
Joe: See ya Morte…  
  
::Morte goes inside the room and looks around::  
  
Morte: Wow, this guy really couldn't furnish his house could he?  
  
*sees dead body in front of snowy TV*  
  
Morte: Hm?   
  
*goes over to dead body*   
  
Morte: Hmm… 30ish, male, dead, just recently died. I think this guy's the one that screamed, but what killed him? (wasn't me *snffsnff*)  
  
*sees key*  
  
Morte: A key, wasn't here before but, it's a key! Wonder what it's for?  
  
::So Morte walks around again until he finds a door that doesn't have a broken lock and is actually working::  
  
Morte: "Room 202" Ooookay.   
  
*goes inside*  
  
Morte: HOLY FUCK! What's with all the dead butterflies?   
  
*gets attacked by a moth*  
  
Morte: AHH! EVIL MOTH FROM HELL!!   
  
*shoots at moth**moth dies*  
  
Morte: Dead moth ^_^  
  
*sees hole in wall*  
  
Morte: *looking into hole* Lots of dead bugs around here… I think I see a key.  
  
*reaches into hole and gets key*  
  
Morte: Looks like a clock key, but I haven't seen any clocks around here u_u  
  
::Morte then runs around looking for the elusive clock::  
  
::Mara: And he never finds it ^_^::  
  
::FW: -_-;;; Bad Mara, don't be so mean to him or you'll join him::  
  
::Mara: Eep.. I'll be good. So Morte eventually finds the clock::  
  
Morte: Damn bitch, always getting me into trouble…  
  
*studies clock*  
  
Morte: I see… I see… a grandfather clock… lemme try and push it.  
  
*tries to push it from all possible sides*  
  
Morte: *panting* doesn't… move… *sees keyhole* Hmm  
  
*puts clock key in keyhole*  
  
Morte: *opens clock* Ooooooooooooooooooo… *starts playing with the minute hand*  
  
::Morte played with it so much that he eventually figured out the puzzle without really reading anything on the wall::  
  
Morte: *hears click and pushes the clock aside* Whee! A hole!  
  
::And so Morte passed through that hole, what he found…. Let's see!::  
  
Morte: A hallway… ooo, and a door… OOO! A bluuuuuuuuuuuuue dooooooooooooooooor ^__^  
  
*walks through blue door*  
  
Morte: *sees PH having fun with the two mannequins* aie-  
  
*covers own mouth and hides in closet*  
  
Morte: _ *trembling and whispering* Please don't let him see me… Oh GOD please don't let him see me… if he sees me I am dead… I've owed him 200 bucks ever since I lost that bet… and I don't have ANY money on my whatsoever….  
  
*PH drops the mannequins and looks around*   
  
PH: ~Why do I smell Morte? He's supposed to be in hell with Mara.~   
  
*looks around and walks over to closet*   
  
Morte: *squeals quietly* _;;;;;  
  
PH: *sniffing air* ~Hmm, let me go get my knife~  
  
::And so PH walks out of the room, leaving poor Morte in a fetal position on the floor of the closet::  
  
Morte: *still whimpering, he moves back a bit and accidentally makes a key fall and hit him in the head* Ow… hmm? A key. *takes key*  
  
::Morte decides to go looking for a way out to the courtyard::  
  
Morte: This door should be the one to take me to the courtyard!  
  
::Mara: Morte? That's a window::  
  
Morte: NO, it's a door!  
  
*proceeds to jump out "door"*  
  
::Mara: MORTE!!::  
  
::FW: Morte then jumped out the "door" only to find out that it really was a window, but it was too late to remedy his action for gravity pushed him down to the ground where he met it, in a VERY personal way….::  
  
Morte: Ungh…  
  
::A blank screen with the words,  
  
Chapter Over:  
  
Continue?  
  
End?   
  
appears, what do you choose?::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morte: Well, I don't like that chapter very much. Why do I have to die?  
  
Mara: *blinks* I don't know, I was just reading the paper  
  
FW: Let's leave it for next time, I have school later and it's practically midnight and I have to get up early… Please review, I would like everyone's opinions on this ^_^ Thank you. 


End file.
